1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system which includes a plurality of wireless interface devices which interface with a server, which may be connected either in a wireless or wired local area network (LAN), by way of a radio link. The wireless interface devices act as a remote input/output (I/O) device which allows the resources of the server to be utilized by way of the wireless interface devices at remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network (LAN) in order to share resources. Such wireless LAN systems obviate the need to provide direct wire connection between the various desktop and/or portable personal computers connected to the LAN. Such personal computers are normally equipped with a wireless LAN and a radio interface which typically includes a spread-spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
Wireless LAN systems are normally used in an office environment to enable the various users to share common resources, while obviating the need for direct wire connections between the personal computers connected to the LAN. As mentioned above, portable personal computers, such as notebook size computers, have been known to be used in such wireless LAN systems. However, such portable personal computers, even notebook size portable personal computers are cumbersome to transport in an office environment. Unfortunately, the resources of the LAN system are often needed at locations other than where the personal computers connected to the LAN are located.